Braving the Cold
by SceptileBlade
Summary: When Dan the Sceptile crash lands into a different dimension of where there are no humans and Pokemon rule different lands, can he survive until he gets rescued by his trainer?(K plus for gore and swearing)
1. Chapter 1 Into The Portal

_**A/N: So, this is my first story. This chapter is kinda introductory and the actual plot begins from next chapter onwards, try and read this though, because it will explain few of Dan's(Sceptile) skills and his personality which will come into play in the later chapters. Oh, and hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **Edit(23/3/17): The first chapter might suck because I did it so long back, quality will probably improve as the chapters progress…**_

* * *

 **Dan's POV**

I looked at what my trainer was doing, understanding neither heads nor tails of it. He's a Scientist called Sky, and he's always inventing something. He even gave up his Unova region championship title, because he was too busy inventing things. I helped him win the Hoenn region championship, so I was ok with it for now…

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked him nervously.

"Pshhhh, its fine….." he replied.

Most of the humans would only hear me say "Sceptile" but he could understand every word I said as he and I have been friends for nearly four years. I got bored of what he was doing, so I looked at his research papers, which were filled with strange diagrams and equations.

He had taught me a lot of stuff both worth knowing and not knowing. For example, every single battle strategy he has taught me has worked in my favor and has won me many battles against tougher opponents.

He also, taught me things like algebra and spelling, which are completely useless. "Why did he have to teach me these things? They are stuck in my head now" I thought sadly. I breezed through a worksheet he set for me to make him happy then I headed out to meet Carter who I had promised to battle that day.

He saw me walking towards him and greeted me with a simple "Hey" I nodded to him.

The Lucario grinned and asked "Ready to get your butt kicked?"

"No, that's not what I prepared for," I replied grinning.

He took his position on the other side of the battlefield. I took my position and put my hands up in a stance.

"On three?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"One, two, three!" we shouted together and charged.

His Bone materialized in his hand and my leaf blades on mine. We charged each other and then at striking distance, I swiped my blade at him, breaking through is bone rush and sent him back flying.

He was far from finished though. He got back up and sent an Aura Sphere at me.

I jumped aside but then immediately I was caught in a flurry of fists and legs.

I tried to use Wood Hammer, but he jumped back from his close combat with a smirk on his face.

I felt sore all over, but we were hardly getting started.

He was at least Level 70 according to Sky and I was just Level 63, but I didn't care about all that and now I was paying the price for it.

I charged him again, and he sidestepped, with a bone ready in his hand, but I was anticipating that and changed direction and used Wood Hammer to send him flying.

I winced as I took the recoil damage, but I managed to shrug it off. Carter got up again and grinned.

"Good fight!" he said. I smiled and readied my Leaf Blade.

He charged up his Aura Sphere, while I charged my Solar Beam silently while my Leaf Blade was still up.  
We both let our attacks fly but my beam managed to overpower his tiny sphere, but he avoided the attack by jumping aside.

He then ran in for a Close Combat, and at the last moment, I used Wood Hammer, sending him flying again.  
Since his Defense was lowered, he took quite a lot of damage, but that means I take some too.

I winced as the recoil was delivered, but it could have been worse. He then charged up his Flash Cannon, and I thought "Time to end this…" I put my hands to the ground and concentrated.

Big vines erupted from the ground and smashed him to and fro. I grinned weakly at the comical scene. That Frenzy Plant had really taken some energy. As vine hit him one last time, he managed to release a Flash Cannon before fainting and I watched as the move came and hit me and everything went black.

When I came to my senses, a Carter was smiling weakly at me. We were still sitting in the battlefield. "Since you were knocked when I woke up, I suppose it was a tie, huh?" he asked.

"Well, technically, I fainted after you, so I won." I said with a smile. He punched me in the arm in a friendly way and we both laughed.

We walked back home after that battle. Man, a good tie can really take it out of you! When we walked back home, Sky was grinning at us.

"Hello, Dan and Carter! The portal is ready!"

Carter took one look at that thing and said "I'm sleeping out today"

"How bad can it be?" I thought.

It was at least a 11'o clock now, so Sky and I(rhyme unintended) went to bed.

This is when everything started. Sky forgot to turn off the portal. Suddenly something tugged at my legs.

I woke up as Sky and I were starting to get sucked into the portal. "OHHH SHIIIIIIIT!" I screamed as I sped towards the portal, right before I went inside I saw Sky slam against the wall and blood coming from his scalp. I went in the portal. I started falling from the sky. There was no portal on the other side. I realized that I was up in midair at least three to four kilometers up in the air, "Ohhhh, nooooo" I managed to mutter as the G-force knocked me out cold.

* * *

 **A/N: This cliffhanger gig is fun! Sorry guys, but you gotta wait for the next chapter to see what's going to happen to Dan. (Also, please don't argue about results about the battles. Just imagine it like the anime or something) I will try and update soon, but I'm not setting any deadline in fear of breaking it. (Lotta school work and other nastiness) See you in the next chapter!**

 **Edit(23/3/17): Reading this makes me cringe. Please push past the cringe and go to the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Aftermath of Landing

**Chapter 2: Crash Landing**

 **A/N: You won't see much love and mushiness and this story, but do send your ship ideas to me, and I'll give the one I think the best a mention at the end of Braving the Cold! The one-shot thing only applies to the content, not the chapter name or anything. All right, I won't bore you with my chatter for long, onto the story! I also figured how to make the chappies look bigger**

 **Bole's PoV**

Oh no, I'm late to school again! If Ms. Yuki caught me being late, I would be in detention again! Sometimes, you'd think that the Froslass had some grudge against me, taking pleasure in giving me every detention she has handed out to me. One time, she put me in detention for splatting my friend in the face with an Oran Berry and he got off scot-free even though he started it. Another time, she gave me a detention for smacking my friend in the face even though she heard him make fun of my big brother by calling him a big fat Abomasnow. So what if my bro's an Abomasnow? While I was grumbling about Ms. Yuki, I heard a whooshing sound and stopped.

"Huh?" I thought.

I realized that the whooshing sound was coming from right above me. I looked up. A tiny dot was coming closer and closer, becoming larger and larger. Curiosity got the better of me. I'd have to worry about that Froslass later. I tried squinting to get a better view. I could make out a shape with hands and legs fast hurtling towards me. I realized it was going to hit me.

"OH NO!" I screamed and tried to jump out of the way, but the wall of green collapsed on me and everything went black.

 **Derrick's PoV**

Our teacher Mr. Riz, a grumpy Primeape, was making us memorize the type effectiveness chart like our lived depended on it. I struggled to concentrate on it and my eyes started to flicker here and there noticing irrelevant things like my snow covered leaves and the eraser of the upward pointing tip in my pencil.

"Derrick" a voice hissed into my ear.

I turned, and saw Crystal angrily looking at me.

"Concentrate on your chart!" she whispered crossly.

"It's too boring…." I replied and yawned.

"I already know my weaknesses" I whispered to her confidently.

She rolled her eyes and went to back to her chart. I looked around the class to see how everyone else was doing. Most of them like Rick the Glalie, Chuck the Beartic and Bugsy the Avalugg were just doodling on their charts. They were pure ice types so less things to memorize for them, then again so was the nerdy Glaceon called Crystal sitting next to me, but oh well, I can't figure her out. I'm her only friend, because no one else wanted to hang out with her, but she's pretty cool outside school. No one knew that though, and they teased her all the time, about how bookish she is and is such a nerd. I take her side all the time which means she's my only friend as well. She's really short – tempered so when they tease her, she tries really hard to hold back, and succeeds most of the time. One time her anger overcame her though…..Let's just say that was her first time in a detention room. Since, everyone calls her bookish and nerdy, she can't wait to whip their asses starting from next week as announced Battle Class Practical starts from then. She's slightly afraid of fire, but as not as much as I am. The city we all live in is full of Ice types, with Regice as the current president. It's always Articuno, Regice or Kyurem. They are the three ice legendaries, who the citizens of Sleet City always vote in turns. So most of us are afraid of fire, but I'm afraid a bit more because I'm four times weaker to fire. I was almost asleep when the school nurse, a Wigglytuff whose name I did not know entered into the classroom.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

He did not like it if anyone disturbed the class. She came and whispered to him. His face changed from annoyance to shock to worry in a matter of milliseconds.

"Derrick?" he called much tenderly than I expected.

"What, sir?" I asked nervously. "C'mere" he said. Everyone was looking confused. I walked up to him.

"Boy, your brother Bole has been gravely injured by a falling Pokémon. I don't know much, but you're excused. Go see your brother" he said softly.

Beads of hail started popping up my leafy palms. I grabbed my backpack and followed the Wigglytuff outside the school to the hospital. I tried to strike up a conversation with the Wigglytuff.

"So, um, ma'am, what exactly hit my brother?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure, but I believe it's a Grass Type" she replied.

We walked the rest of the distance in silence. I really hoped that my brother was okay.

When I finally reached the hospital, the Wigglytuff said "He's in Emergency Ward 6"

I tried to get there as fast as possible, but Abomasnow don't really have much of a speed factor. By the time I finally reached the door of Emergency Ward 6, I was panting. I opened the door and walked inside. I gasped. Bole had bruises covered all over his body. I rushed to his side and he stirred. I gasped with relief. An Audino came in and smiled at me.

"Bole is your brother, I suppose?" she asked me.

"Yes" I replied.

"Hey big bro" Bole managed weakly.

"Bole will be fine, however, the Sceptile that dropped on him, is a much more serious case" she said seriously.

"Can I see Sceptile?" I asked.

"He's in Emergency Ward 5" she said.

I left Bole's room and walked to Emergency Ward 5. I opened the door and peeked inside. Then I walked inside the room. Yep, the Sceptile had far worse injuries than Bole, and I had a feeling if Bole wasn't standing where he was and cushioned Sceptile's fall, he would have probably died. He was covered with bruises like Bole, a cut from one of Bole's sharp leaves. He was also burnt in a few places, for some reason. Had he been in a battle with a Talonflame or something? Dr. Peaches came in and force fed him a few berries, and then used Heal Pulse. He stirred. I couldn't believe my eyes. Even with so much bruises and burns, he managed to open his eyes.

 **Dan's PoV**

I blinked away the spots in my eyes, hurtling through mesosphere really hurt a lot. I knew falling from that height can turn you into a fireball. I definitely did not ask for firsthand experience. I noticed two big shapes blocking most of my vision. An Abomasnow and an Audino were looking at me with concerned expressions. The Abomasnow had more of a bewildered expression, than actual concern.

"Huh?" I managed to whimper.

"Don't worry, you're safe." said the Audino.

"How are you even awake?" asked the Abomasnow.

"Shush Derrick, you're being rude!" exclaimed the Audino

The Abomasnow, put his trunk like hands over his mouth.

"Sorry" he said in a muffled voice.

"My name is Peaches, may I know your name?" the Audino, who I now knew to be Peaches, asked.

"I…I'm Dan" I managed to say.

"Dan, you're in Sleet City Hospital" said Peaches.

"Sleet City?" I asked bewildered.

"Where are you from, Dan?" Derrick asked.

Then, everything came back to me. The portal sucking me in, Sky smashing his head, blood coming from his scalp, everything. I choked back my tears. I couldn't show weakness in unfamiliar territory. Peaches managed to detect my pain anyway and asked

"Are you ok?"

"Not really" I replied

Then I answered Derrick's question

"It's a bit complicated Derrick" I said

"Are you that embarrassed at being Sky Dropped?" he asked.

I tried to chuckle but all that came out was a rasp.

"I don't think he was subjected to Sky Drop" said Peaches.

"He's burned badly, here, here and here, see?" she said to Derrick pointing at my belly, my legs and my wrists.

I tried to get up but yellow spots started swimming around my eyes.

"Whoa, lie down, you need at least a week of bed rest!" said Peaches.

"My throat feels like it's filled with sand" I rasped out.

"Your throat is partially burned too, don't talk." She scolded me.

"How much does he have?" Derrick asked in awe.

"Burned throat, belly, legs, wrist, and legs and ribs are broken." She reported.

"He's conscious with all that?!" Derrick asked Peaches still in awe.

"I'm still here, you know…." I thought, but I couldn't say anything.

"Yes, it's a pretty big feat after sustaining this much injuries, but I'm pretty sure it's taking a toll on Dan's energy." She explained.

"Ok, since my bro will be ok, and looks like Dan here will be too, I think I'm going back to school now." said Derrick as he shouldered his backpack into position.

"Ok, goodbye Ms. Peaches, see ya Dan" he said and left the ward, closing the door behind him.

"Ok, now you take a rest for a while" Peaches said to me

I managed to nod as I blacked out again on the comfortable bed.

Reggie's PoV

All I wanted was some rest after a hard day's work at the mayor's office, but nooooooo, there HAD to be an emergency. Earlier that day, I'd took care of the local bandits consisting of various types, the chief being a evil Bisharp called Kai, then I had to barter with the pushy mayor of the Fairy types, a Sylveon, who kept trying to push the trade in her favor. Then I had to rush to the Sleet City Bank to put my ice crystal print on a contract which gave the bank permission to insert more money into circulation.

Now on top of that, I got a report of a Sceptile falling on a Snover on the way to school injuring the former more than the latter. So because of that, I had to rush my way over to the Sleet City Hospital (or SC Hospital for short) to check on both the Pokémon. A Regice could only do so much in a day, you know. Once, I got there, I rushed to the Snover, as he was a citizen of Sleet City, and always my citizens come first. The Chansey taking care of the Snover said that he'd be fine. So then I went over to the Sceptile's Ward only to find out that he's asleep at the current moment.

"He was miraculously conscious just a few minutes ago, I'm afraid you missed him sir." the Audino said sadly.

"No problem" I said.

"Report to me, when he's out of bed" I said and she nodded.

I then left the hospital and wondered if I should notify the Leaf City mayor about this, a good natured Virizion, who always looked out for fellow Grass types, like how all the other mayors including me did for their respective types.

I decided on doing it. Once I reached home, I sat down and dialed in Virizion's personal number. I didn't like her snobby Leafeon she kept as her secretary so I figured her number is better.

I dialed in the number.

"Hello?" I said.

"Vizi speaking" came out a feminine voice from the phone.

"Hey, it's Reggie." I said.

"What's this call about, Reggie?" Vizi asked.

"A Sceptile fell out of the sky into our city" I reported

There was a silence, and then Vizi said

"The only Sceptile we have in our city is our Elder Suke, and he's perfectly fine. I don't know Reggie…." she said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry about it, I'll deal with it" I said reassuringly.

"Ok, I hope you can handle it, bye." she said.

"We'll see, bye" I said and hung up the phone.

Now, this was turning out to me more interesting than bothersome.

"Hmmmmm, let's see how this all plays out, shall we?" I thought.

 **A/N: Not much of a cliffhanger this time, and since there was no deadline, I didn't break any promises! So, some of you may be wondering how a four-footed Pokémon can use a phone, I'll cover all that in the later chapters (If I don't please remind me, I'm really forgetful) No deadline this time too (I'm evil) and hope you enjoyed and all suggestions are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Sceptilite

**A/N: Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to myself, happy birthday to me! It's my birthday today (16/7) if you're reading it later, and as a special treat, you get two chapters at once!**

 **Also, since I forgot the disclaimer for the last two chapters, I'll put it here 3 times lel**

 **I don't own Pokémon**

 **I don't own Pokémon**

 **I don't own Pokémon**

 **There! On to the story!**

* * *

 **Dan's PoV**

I blinked away the sleep from my eyes and immediately remembered something I had forgotten the last time I was conscious. My hands lunged for the belt usually around my waist. Nope. Nothing was there. My precious Sceptilite that Sky gave to me when I was a Grovyle had vanished. I felt like banging my head on the table till I died.

Peaches entered the ward.

"Hello, dear" she said.

"Sceptilite" I managed to whisper.

I did not for one second believe that she had it, and sure enough,

"What?" she asked.

Then I remembered that for mega evolving, you need to have a trainer. This place doesn't have a single trace of human life. I didn't give up though.

"A green stone, with a red and black stripe in the middle." I explained.

"I don't know, someone must have picked it up, you've been here a few weeks now….." she trailed off.

"What? Few weeks?" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe my hearing.

"Yes, anything could have happened by then…." she said sadly.

I tried to stand up, but Peaches stopped me and pointed to the wheelchair.

"Your legs are still broken, but you should really go the mayor and have a talk with him. We don't know where you're from, who you are, or anything about you, for that matter" she said.

"One sec," she said without waiting for a reply, and walked out of the ward.

A giant Aurorus peeked into the door and looked at me.

Without a word, the Aurorus gently lifted me up with Psychic and set me down on the wheelchair. It withdrew its head and left.

Peaches came back in.

"The wheelchairs fully mechanized" she said and proceeded to show me the controls and how to move the wheelchair.

I had never been in a wheelchair before. My legs were really important to me. Without them, a major part of me is gone. Forget my emotional memories with it, even the stats say that a Sceptile's main trait is his speed.

"This is not permanent, right?" I asked nervously.

"Of course not" she said.

"The mayor's assistant is waiting outside the hospital for you" she said.

"Thanks" I said and moved out of the ward.

I managed to find my way outside the hospital. A Glalie was outside, waiting for me.

"I'm the mayor's assistant" he declared.

"All right" I replied.

"Follow me, and try to keep up" he said.

"If only, I could walk" I thought and sighed.

* * *

 **Crystal's PoV**

I was walking to school with Derrick, when he suddenly tripped over and fell.

I rushed over to see if anything had happened.

"Ohhhhhh" he groaned.

"Are you okay?" I asked concernedly.

"How did I even fall?" he asked me, turning over to belly side up to face me.

"You are pretty clumsy, you know" I said, shaking my head and trying to wipe the smile of my face. He tried to push me, but I jumped away. Then he said.

"Aha!" and grabbed a tiny spherical stone.

"I tripped over this small thing?!" he said in amazement.

"How did it not shatter?" I asked, now looking at the tiny glass-like looking ball.

It had a kinda light green coloration, with a red and black stripe running down the middle.

"It may be really precious!" he speculated.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt hanging on to it for now…" I said carefully.

"Ok, we don't wanna be late for school" he said and got up and started walking again.

"Right" I said and started walking as well.

* * *

 **Dan's PoV**

The mayor's manor was huge. It was the size of the Ever Grande Pokémon League. It kinda looked like it too. I didn't realize that the Glalie had stopped, and kept moving towards the League, sorry- Manor. I suddenly bumped into something hard- and cold.

"Sorry!" I apologized before seeing who I actually hit.

"No problem, I'm Reginald, the mayor of this town" the wall of ice said.

I looked up and let an involuntary gasp- I had literally run into the mayor!

The mayor was fine with me running into him. "No problem" he said. Accidents happen all the time. He led me to his living room and plopped himself on a couch.

"So, you're name is Dan, is it?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I said.

He turned to face me. I suppose if he had eyebrows, he would have raised one of them, but I wasn't even sure if those yellow dots are his eyes.

"Where did you come from?"

I shifted nervously.

"I mean, you were obviously Sky Dropped or something, and judging by the singed you landed, you must have fought a Charizard, or a Talonflame, or a Pokémon like that." He said.

I did not want to lie to his face.

"We-e-e-l, it's complicated" I managed to say.

I guess he thought I kept it from him, because it was my personal information or something, because he didn't press the matter.

"Okay, next question, did you come here on purpose?" he asked.

"Nope" I replied.

"Hmmmm, do you know how to get back to where you're from?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid I don't," I said sadly.

"All right, you're living here then, you can study at Sleet City High, and can live in the hospital until you're discharged, Hmmmm….." he said without asking my consent.

Since I had no other choice, I did not protest.

He finally looked at me and said

"I'll make the arrangements; you can go back to the hospital now. The Glalie guided me back to the hospital, and once I reached there, I went inside my ward. I clambered back into my bed.

After some time, Peaches entered my ward.

"How'd the meeting with the mayor go?" she asked.

"Fine" I replied.

"The mayor gave me a list of things to tell you, but he didn't actually tell me anything about the meeting" she said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, everything is fine." I said.

She read stuff about the 'school' I'm going to go to, and other stuff about hospital stay, and stay after discharge. Discharge made me think about Manectric, but I knew what she meant.

I nodded to whatever she said, and after she left, I started wondering where the heck, my Sceptilite could be and if Sky was okay.

* * *

 **Derrick's PoV**

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" the crowd chanted. They formed a ring around Chuck, Crystal, and me.

"Give me that shiny stone….." Chuck growled.

Looks like picking up that stone was a mistake.

"Why should I give it to you?" I said.

"You're a weakling, that's why." he said.

"Don't give it to him, otherwise he'll never stop bullying you" Crystal whispered urgently.

"LET'S SETTLE THIS WITH A BATTLE!" he roared.

No teachers were there in sight. This was after school hours. Prime bullying time.

He charged up his Focus Blast.

"OH SHIT!" I said and moved out of the way.

He came barreling in with a Rock Smash and hit me hard and sent me flying.

That was powerful. I managed to get up. I'm no easy baby to take candy from.

I barreled into him, using my momentum, then I hit him with a close range Wood Hammer.

That hurt him a lot and made him enraged.

"YOU managed to touch me?!" he asked furiously.

"Yes." I replied in a calm tone, though I wasn't feeling very calm.

He hit me with a flurry of Rock Smashes, and I keeled over and lost consciousness after I managed to hit him with a satisfying 'thud'.

The last thing I saw before the Wood Hammer recoil fully hit me was Crystal dodging Chuck's attacks and hitting him with tackles and quick attacks before fainting.

* * *

 **A/N: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA, just kidding guys, I'm uploading two chapters at once, remember? Anyway, Chuck is the Beartic I mentioned in the previous chapter. If there are any suggestions, feel free to review, but beware, if you say something like 'You Suck" or "Waste story" I'll PM you one word. 'Why?'** **Send reviews in giving me ways I can improve, and other stuff like that. So, what are you waiting for? Go to Chapter 4 already!**


	4. Chapter 4 Fateful Encounters

**A/N: This chapter is what I call "Distract Challenge" where I listen to music while I write the chapter. Let's see how this goes! Oh yeah, in case you forgot**

 **Dan-Sceptile**

 **Derrick-Abomasnow**

 **Bole-Snover**

 **Crystal-Glaceon**

 **-Froslass**

 **Mr. Riz-Primeape**

 **Chuck-Beartic**

 **Peaches-Audino**

 **I don't own Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Derrick's PoV**

A Primeape woke me up.

"Are you ok?" said the gruff, but concerned voice.

I recognized the voice instantly.

"I think I'm fine " I said getting up to my feet.

"You get into a fight?" he asked me raising an eyebrow.

"Chuck started it, because he wanted a shiny stone that I found sir." I said.

"That Beartic is getting detention tomorrow…." growled.

"Wait, you fought him for a stone?" he realized.

"Sir, if I gave in to him, he'll never stop bullying me." I said, trying to construct a confident face.

He nodded gravely.

"That, you're right kid, but you need to be stronger." he said.

"Sir, can you…" I started

"No, kid, I'm sorry, I don't have the time." he said cutting me off, and I nodded in defeat.

I trudged back him, vowing to myself to get stronger and beat the bully, once and for all.

Then I realized. Crystal!

I rushed back and searched the snow. Mr. Riz must not have spotted in the snow as her coat and the snow kinda matched. I looked around for a bit and found her.

She was still lying down unconscious, with a bruise forming around her muzzle. Looks like that deadbeat punched her in the face.

I shook her awake.

"Are you ok?" I asked, speaking the exact same works said to me when he woke me up.

"I'm fine, Derrick, my face hurts though…." she said.

She was tougher than I expected. Looks like all the training in her home kinda paid off, but she still lost.

"What about the stone?" she asked.

"Stone?" said a new voice.

We both turned back and looked at the source.

* * *

 **Dan's PoV**

Today was the day Peaches let me out from the hospital to explore the city on my own. She wasn't sure I could handle it for the first few days, but now, she thinks that I know who to keep away from, and who to ask for help.

I was moving through Sleet City, when I saw this great big school called Sleet City High. I was really impressed with the size of the school, so I decided to visit again later, after school, to maybe make some friends? I dunno. I had this tug towards this school though, for some reason, like my Sceptilite may be there….I shook my head and pressed the joystick to continue moving.

I checked out restaurants, manors, apartments, and small houses. There were rich and poor here too. There was money here too.

I sighed. My trainer was- no is pretty rich, because he's defeated so much trainers and has caused his balance to increase more than 10 mil.

There were even…..what will you call them? Churches? Temples? I dunno. A prayer hall, maybe? That'll work maybe. I entered the prayer hall which was dedicated to Arceus.

I never understood why Pokémon prayed to Arceus, I mean come on! He can be defeated. Gods can't. I think Mega Mewtwo can take him on, but I bet if Carter and I Mega Evolve, we can take him(I dunno the gender to be honest)

"Not in your current state, you won't" I thought to myself sadly.

I pushed the thoughts about to Arceus away. I may not worship Arceus, but he definitely has my respect.

I decided to return to that school, and then head back to the hospital which I currently called home.

When I reached the school, it had become pretty late, so I didn't think anyone would be there at this point, but I heard voices.

"Are you okay?" a male voice said.

"I'm fine, Derrick, my face hurts though…." a female voice replied.

That's when both the figures came into view.

A huge icy Pokémon with green hands – an Abomasnow, and a Glaceon came into view. The Abomasnow was helping up the Glaceon.

"What about the stone?" she asked, as I drew nearer.

I realized this might about the Sceptilite, so I asked

"Stone?"

Both of them turned towards me.

"Who are you?" the Glaceon asked narrowing her eyes.

"It's Dan!" Derrick exclaimed.

I then remembered this Abomasnow next to my bed, when I first became conscious.

"Hey, you're that guy" I said, after remembering where I first saw him.

"You know this Sceptile?" the Glaceon asked Derrick.

"Dan-Crystal, Crystal-Dan" he introduced.

"Dan?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's the guy who fell on Bole from the sky." he said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yeah, sorry about that" I said apologetically.

"No problem, Bole's fine" he said grinning.

I came back to the topic.

"So what were you telling about the stone?" I asked.

"Well, Derrick tripped over a stone today morning." Crystal reported.

"It was a spherical stone, green in color-" he started.

"With a red and black stripe, sorta wavy, going through the middle?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, how do you know?" he asked in surprise.

Crystal narrowed her eyes. She seemed the untrusting type.

"I know because it's mine" I said.

They both blanched. Well, Derrick's green parts blanched.

"Do you have it?" I continued.

"Ummm, we-e-e-ll…." Derrick started.

"A Beartic named Chuck took it by force" finished Crystal.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah" they both said sadly.

"Where's Chuck?" I growled, clenching my fists.

I suppose Crystal thought a handicapped Sceptile defeating a Beartic was a funny idea, but I knew one of the most powerful moves in the world.

"You're coming to school tomorrow, right?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"You'll meet him soon enough then" Derrick said with a grin.

At least Derrick was optimistic.

I said goodbye to them and headed back to the hospital. They were probably talking about my chances against that brute, Chuck. Frenzy Plant will do damage to him, but it had never been my strongest move. My strongest move was something I could do only if I think of Sky.

My strongest move had always been and will always be Return.

* * *

 **Sky's PoV**

I looked at the troublesome portal that had given me so much grief. No form of radiation or light I reflected into the portal came back. When it became unstable that night, when I forgot to turn it off like an _**idiot**_ , it had become into a black hole into another world.

I couldn't risk sending anything into the portal, because if Dan didn't make it back, nobody could.

Carter walked in and looked over my shoulder, then looked at all the equipment, I was using.

He shook his head and touched his Lucarionite.

Of course! When science fails you, go √ 2, that is to say, irrational. I touched my bracelet, and let my thoughts wander to Dan. Zilch. That means Dan was not wearing it, it must have fell off somehow. This made me really worried.

I voiced out my feelings.

"I'm worried, Carter" I said.

"Don't worry, Dan's a tough cookie." Carter said to me with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: 2 chapters, there! All right, I was listening to 'Take Back The Night' so please pardon me, if you see some big time errors there lol. Some of you may argue the fact that the max power of Return is 102. Like I said in chapter 1, the battles are more anime based, then game mechanics. So imagine Return doing 300 damage ;) Hope you enjoyed, and I'm kinda having a 1-month deadline now, so after that, feel free to pester me. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5 Dan vs Chuck

_**A/N: I'm so overdue on this chapter, I don't even know how much I'm overdue. Welp, no more deadlines for me, because I suck at keeping them. I'll try to make this chapter extra good, in compensation, I'll try…**_

* * *

 **Dan's PoV**

Today was the day. The first day I attend Sleet City High, and get my Sceptilite back. The door to my hospital room opened. Peaches came in; I did not wait for her motivational speech, which I figured she was going to give, and started to go straight out of the room.

"Wait!" she exclaimed, but I was already outside. They should have kept my room at a higher level, that's for sure. I was outside.

I made my way to the school, with my strategy I was thinking all night running through my mind. A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Dan! Ready for school?" Derrick asked.

"Yep" I said cracking my knuckles.

We soon made our way to Sleet City High. Suddenly, a voice called out as we entered the school battlefield.

"Who are you?" an arrogant voice called out.

"Looks like you're gonna get your fight a bit, just a bit earlier than you expected" mumbled Derrick.

I turned my wheelchair, to face a big Beartic with the Sceptilite hanging around his neck.

"You have something of mine" I said quietly.

"Your name, punk" he said.

"I'm Dan, now give me the stone" I said, still keeping my voice down.

He sneered, and all his goonies, his buddies, a Glalie and a Walrein laughed.

"I took it from your weakling friend, you want it back?" he called out jeeringly.

"That's why I'm asking ya dumbass!" I snapped, my patience running thin.

A crowd was starting to form now.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Everyone started chanting.

I looked straight into his eyes and he straight into mine.

The eye contact held for one….two…..three and he charged straight towards me with a Rock Smash primed up in one hand. I made no movement at all. At the last second, I threw up my arms and formed the Leaf Blade, and he went flying backward.

The crowd grew silent. He got back up to his feet.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN PUNK!" he screamed and ran at me. Before I could react, he barreled into me with an Ice Punch, and I went flying backward, and my wheelchair, even further.

I couldn't get up.

"Get rekt" he said as he charged up his Icicle Crash, my legs couldn't move, so I had to go with a special attack. I charged up the attack in my hand, as he formed the last icicle, I let loose my Focus Blast, which floored him. That's when the fight started to get dirty.

His goons helped him up, then they all charged at me at the same time. As the Beartic grew nearer and nearer, so did the Sceptilite. So I kept drawing him in. Mistake.

The Glalie used Ice Beam, and I froze, then the Walrein used another Ice Beam, and the Beartic finished it with Rock Smash.

I was seeing double. The crowd around us started muttering.

"What do you expect, he's a grass type" and "I can't believe this noob is taking on Chuck" and "Who is this fool?"

What was double vision, now turned red. Green aura started emanating around me.

"Overgrow…." Crystal whispered, who by now had joined the crowd.

"What does it do?" Derrick asked, being the simpleton he was.

The seeds on my back started glowing white, and a huge ball formed at my mouth, and I aimed it towards the now, walking away Chuck.

He heard the sound and turned, "What the-" he started.

I launched the Solar Beam and he avoided it jumping by jumping towards me, holding up his Ice Punch

"I'll teach you a lesson in staying down!" he yelled, and barreled into me. I clasped the Sceptilite.

 **Sky's PoV**

I could suddenly feel Dan.

"What!" I exclaimed and grasped my Key Stone. I could feel his thoughts, and emotions. He was clearly in a battle.

I had to help him, in any way I can, so I poured my willpower into the keystone.

"MEGA EVOLVE!" I screamed.

 **Dan's PoV**

The energy pulsated through me. Sky had come through! Well, not literally, but you get what I mean.

"What's going on?!" Chuck yelled, trying to pull away, but he was very much stuck. A ball of energy enveloped me, and I transformed, my tail grew longer, became pointier, leaves sprouted in my chest in the shape of an X, my blades became sharper, and my face felt different/.

The ball dispersed, and my legs were completely healed.

I stood up, now holding Chuck's fur.

"Get lost" I whispered.

Chuck did not oblige, but returned it with another punch. Just a punch. He couldn't have been out of PP yet, so I guess he was just scared. If it had been an Ice Punch, I would have been in trouble.

I tossed him into the air, and jumped up and hit him with a Dual Chop, then launched my tail into him, and finished it with Leaf Blade.

He crashed into the ground.

The Glalie launched an Ice Beam. Damn, that hurt.

I froze, and landed on the ground in a very painful position. Now that Chuck had the upper hand again, he smirked.

"You're good, but you're no match for me!" he said laughing.

Then the Walrein added, "Time to disprove that Mr. Riz's theory about Pokemon winning the battle they evolve in, right?"

"Shut up, Walrein" said Chuck, the typical gang leader.

"Sorry…." Said Walrein, the typical goon.

I thawed out and rolled my eyes. "What do you mean – no match for you? It's three on one!" I exclaimed.

This riled up Chuck's ego, which, from on a scale of 1 to 10, was probably over 9000! (Sorry, I had to put that in)

"Stand back guys, he's all mine!" he said cracking his knuckles.

I had to end it, right there. I imagined him harming Sky, and anger coursed through my bones, a white aura enveloped me, and I charged at him at full speed.

Power surged through my body and I barreled into him with a powerful Return, he went flying and hit the wall, knocked out.

Like any other goon, or minion you see in the movies, the Glalie and the Walrein fled. I've got to credit to Walrein though, even with all that fat, he fled faster than an Abra ever could have.

The crowd was silent. I looked at the watch which somehow was still intact after my fall. It wasn't time for school yet.

What will they do?

* * *

 _ **A/N: Cliffhanger YAY! I love cliffhangers, but I know you don't**_

 _ **I accept all O/C's but don't expect any deadlines. When I get 3 O/C's I'll start work on my next chapter.**_


End file.
